The present invention relates to a tablet which can be divided exactly.
Virtually all tablets which contain pharmaceutically active compounds can be made manually divisible by appropriately selecting the size and shape and by forming one or more scores. However, tablets which are currently known either can only be divided in one direction, which often causes problems for older patients, or cannot be divided into tablet halves which contain the same amount of active compound. According to a proposal made by the European Pharmacopoeia Commission (Report 96th Meeting), the weight contents of the active compounds in the tablet halves should differ by no more than 10% by mass when the complete tablet contains more than 250 mg of active compound and by no more than 15% by mass when the complete tablet contains less than 250 mg of active compound. Since, according to the German Pharmacopoeia (10th Edition), the active compound content alone in the individual tablets may, depending on the amount of active compound desired and on the tablet size, differ by 5 to 10% from the desired value, the administration of divided tablets may result in problems caused by fluctuations in the amount of active compound administered.